jontronshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Jon Jafari
'Jon Aryan Jafari '''is a YouTuber and internet celebrity who is colloquially known for reviewing bad to terrible video games and movies (sometimes good) on his channel, JonTronShow. He started making videos for screwattack.com in 2010, where he met with Austin (PeanutButterGamer), and they started Normal Boots together, where a group of people could show off their own content in one place. In 2012 he started a gaming channel called Game Grumps with animator and voice-actor, Egoraptor, where he used to play games whilst telling stories and generally commenting on the gameplay, serving as "Not-So-Grump". Around a year later, he left the show because he was moving to New York and wanted to focus more on his own channel. He has had several pets over the course of his lifetime. He formerly owned a bird prior to the show that had passed away, with his green-cheek conure and series mascot, Jacques serving to fill the void. Later on, Jon had also acquired a female green-cheek, named Cinnamon, a briefly-owned sun conure named Spaghetti, and possibly also owns a Siberian cat of some sort, briefly seen in his Flex Tape video, the cat's name is unknown. Role Jon is the host of the JonTron Show, reviewing games, films, televisions shows, and even infomercials in a absurdist, black-comedy style. Over the years, his style has gradually evolved from light absurdist humour, to increasingly psychotic and morbid black comedy, with heavier doses of vulgarity. Mr. Tron is somewhat of a sociopath, often shaking off other peoples' suffering and only complaining when he is the one suffering. When not reviewing things, Jon seems to enjoy pestering people. Game Grumps On the 10th of July in 2012, Jon started an online Let's Play show called Game Grumps with Egoraptor, Arin Hanson, as co-host. The series held a successful run with Jon on-board. He and Arin would go on to play many more games throughout their run together. The definite highlight of Jon's time in the series being the playthrough of the infamous 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog game. Throughout the show, Jon would sometimes recount stories of his past and anything else that happened during the show's run. Jon left the show on the 24th of June 2013 due to him wanting to return to the JonTron Show and start what he calls "Season 2" of JonTron. He was replaced by Leigh Daniel Avidan (Danny Sexbang) of Ninja Sex Party. Pets *Jacques (Pet bird) *An un-named pink bird *Cinnamon (Pet Bird) *Spaghetti (Pet Bird) (formerly) *Talha (Pet Parakeet) (childhood pet) *A Siberian cat seen in his Flex Tape video (debatable) Trivia *In the picture of Jon and Jacques on the title cards, he is dressed as Banjo from Banjo-Kazooie, carrying Jacques in his backpack as Kazooie. **The title card was recently updated with Hercules Games, featuring a new title card with Jon wearing new clothing, but still references Banjo-Kazooie with Jacques behind him. *Jon originally had a older channel before he began doing reviews. The channel is still on Youtube, but is no longer updated. **Along with this, he has a new channel that features sneak peaks and outtakes, however he hasn't advertised the channel in his recent videos. He does show sneak peeks that advertise the channel on his Facebook page though. *Jon created Normal Boots along with the assistance of his friend PeanutButterGamer, which was the original website that Jon uploaded videos to. It was shut down in 2012 because the users of the site made a lot more money from ad revenue from YouTube than they did with the site. However, Normal Boots returned in 2014 due to the eventual uncertainty of dependence on YouTube for income. In other words, YouTube is the fall and rise of Normal Boots. *Jon has a talent in singing, which is shown in a few episodes, such as The League and I and Dinocity BRO!!! This talent was also commonly shown in Game Grumps. In 2015 he held a charity live stream where he promised to sing ''Firework if they raised enough money. Later in 2016 he released the cover. *When the show started, Jon resided in California with his roommate Barry Kramer (one of two current editors of Game Grumps). However, he moved back to his native New York City after his tenure with Game Grumps ended. *Jon has lent his voice to various pieces of video game-based media. **He voiced the moon penguins in the critically acclaimed indie game 'A Hat in Time'. **He also was set to voice the Toilet character in 'Yooka-Laylee'. However, in light of his controversial statements prior to the game's release, he was ultimately cut from the project. His voice clip is still in the unpatched game's data, however, and can be heard if the audio file is dumped. **He also voiced the character Sniperwheel from Tome: Terrain of Magical Expertise. **Additionally, he also lent his voice to the popular trivia series, 'Did You Know Gaming?' in nine episodes, including: Pokémon & Science, Super Mario World, Zelda, Zelda Part 4, Disney Games, Zelda Twilight Princess, Sonic Boom, Final Fantasy, and Dragon Quest. References Links *Youtube channel *Facebook *Twitter *Game Grumps wiki page *4. Video mentioning "Talaw" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTe1zlA-ER8 ;Controversy * Teen.com - After PewDiePie, Another Popular YouTube Gamer Posts Offensive Content BY: KAITLIN CUBRIA ON MARCH 15, 2017 AT 11:00 AM EDT Category:Game Grumps Category:People